


At The Bitter End

by MeredithBrody



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their family prepare to return to Earth, Serena and Henry talk things through as children of Andoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Bitter End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel/gifts).



> This was inspired from a drabble written on Facebook, just some fluff.

It had been weeks since she'd been sat down one evening and told that dad had been recalled to Earth, and they would be moving back to their home planet. It seemed like they'd been on Andoria for most of her life, only going back to earth for celebrations and vacations. So she was sat in what had been her bedroom for the years the had lived here, wondering what she could do to make her mark felt.

This had been home for her since she was seven years old, she'd been scared when they'd moved here, and Henry had still only been a baby, but she'd had her mom and dad, and she'd started fitting in here, still not going to school with the Andorian children, instead having a tutor in the embassy, but she'd gone out to after-school activities with them, and that had brought her some friends. Friends she'd promised to stay in touch with, that was the upside of your father being a diplomat and your mother being a Starfleet officer.

She'd overheard her parents talking about what would happen when they got back to Earth. How her mother would formally return to Starfleet after a seven-year leave of absence. She'd overheard how happy her mother had been about that, and how reticent her father had been. Over the last few years, both her parents had softly tried to dissuade her from joining Starfleet when she was old enough. She didn't really understand why, they had met through the fleet after all. But she wasn't stupid, she'd also seen both her parents in their low moments, in the moments where they hadn't thought she was watching. She'd studied the Romulan War in detail over the last year for her Stage 3 exams. She knew that things had never been easy for them, that really it was a miracle that she and Henry had even been born. Maybe that was why they tried to push her away from joining the fleet.

"Rena, what you thinking about?" The voice made her jump, she span round and saw Henry, looking worried, he had the teddy he slept with in his hand, and all in all looked far younger than he was. Not that he was actually a big kid yet. 

"Nothing, munchkin, what are you doing in here?" 

"I don't want to go back to Earth." He mumbled, and she opened her arms, letting him fall onto her lap and giving him a hug. Most of the time they would be fighting, but if he was coming to her rather than speaking to their mom, he was really bothered about what people would think of him for it.

"Why not?" She asked after a minute, still rocking him gently the same way her parents did when she just needed comforting. It was something that always helped, and so she did the same for Henry. 

"Because whenever we go there it's too hot, and it smells funny." He moaned, almost crying into her shoulder. She patted his back, continuing to rock him gently. 

"You'll get used to it being hot, I promise. We all will, it's been a long time even since mom and dad have been home long enough to be used to the temperature there."

"Did you like it, when you were little?" Henry asked a seemingly innocent question, one that she had to think about. She didn't remember much, but she knew she had always been happy back then. 

"What I remember of it, yeah. It was nice being near aunt Hoshi, Tosh and Charlie all the time, and it was awesome when uncle Trip was home."

"Do you think we'll be happy on Earth?" Henry seemed full of questions, but this time he sat back and looked at her as she thought through the question. There were pros and cons, she guessed, but it had never really been their choice. It was all about mom, dad and their jobs. They weren't what was important, but they were an influence on every decision.

"Mom'll be happy, that'll make dad happy. So yeah, I think when we get used to it, we'll all be happy."

"Rena. I don't want to leave."

"How about we leave something here then."

"Like what?" Henry asked, shuffling around on her knee. Looking at her curiously.

"How about we carve our names into the beam up here. Mom won't check it before we leave tonight, and then if we ever come back, we can find it again." She suddenly decided, and having Henry's name with hers would mean she wouldn't be the only one in trouble if they got caught.

"Yeah. I like that. Will you help?" Henry asked, and Serena looked at her annoying kid brother and realised that he was really scared to move back to Earth, and she needed to be strong for him, and show him that it wasn't bad.

"Of course, it's my idea." She laughed and helped HC up on the ledge beside her, and held him steady while he inexpertly carved first his initials then her nickname into the beam above them. Suddenly she paused, hearing someone coming up the stairs behind them. She jumped down then lifted HC down, helping him pick up the last few things left on the floor. They both looked up to see their father stood in the doorway, clearly taking a look around. 

"Mom thought you two had gotten too quiet. Are you done up here, the shuttle will be here in a few minutes." Jonathan Archer asked, looking suspiciously between his children. Serena smiled innocently at him, hoping he bought the act. Henry jumped up and tugged his arm.

"Yeah, we're done dad. I need to go give Snuffles a hug." HC shouted about the assistant who had helped their family for the last seven years, Serena herself had spent the night before talking with Snuffles. Henry ran off, their father ruffling his hair as he ran past. As she walked out of her room, pulling her duffel over her shoulder he pulled her into his side.

"Are you ready to leave kiddo?" He asked as they reached the main corridor that separated the living quarters and the official part of embassy. There wasn't an inch of this building she didn't know. She shook her head a little, trying to shake that out of her head.

"Yes and no, I'm scared but excited to go home. But I know it'll cheer mom up, and she needs it right now. Are you ready to leave?" She turned the question back on him, and he just looked at her with a smirk. 

"Yes and no. But you're right, mom needs this, and she's sacrificed enough for me over the years. I'll give her this one. Five minutes. Say goodbye." She smiled as he gave her another squeeze then walked off in his own direction. Probably to find her mom and make sure she wasn't double checking everything, as she normally did. So Serena spent her last few minutes wandering through the embassy, saying goodbye to her home in the only way she knew how. At least she could leave that little piece of herself, and Henry, in the place neither of them really wanted to leave. They'd adapt to Earth, but maybe this would always hold a part of them too.


End file.
